Pokemon: Rocket Red
by pCatch
Summary: Follow Satoshi as travels the world of Pokemon! However, all is not as it seems in the region of Kanto...  First story. Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. Pokemon is the property of Satoshi Tajiri.
1. Chapter 1

_ In the world which I, Satoshi am about to enter, I will embark on a grand adventure, with myself as the hero. I will speak to people and check things wherever I go, be it towns, roads, or caves, trying to gathering information and hints from every source I may find. With work, new paths will open up to me by helping people in need. I will overcome challenges and solve mysteries._

_ At times, I may be challenged by others and attacked by wild creatures. However, I must persevere, be brave and continue pushing onwards._

_Through my adventures, I hope to meet and interact with all sorts of people and achieve personal growth. That is my biggest objective._

_Read on, and let my adventures begin!_

...

An old man comes out of the shadows, donning a lab coat, purple shirt and brown pants. His hair is grey, yet his eyes sparkle more than a million stars, enchanted with the glow and excitement comparable to a youthful boy.

"Hello, there! Glad to meet you! Welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is Samuel Oak. People affectionately refer to me as the Pokemon Professor," begins the man.

He pauses and ruffles his lab coat a bit, and continues,"This world...is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokemon."

The professor pulls out a PokeBall, and releases a spotted blue Nidoran, buck teeth glimmering in the light, to emphasize his point. "For some people, Pokemon are pets. Others use them for battling. As for myself, I study Pokemon as a profession," he states. Afterwards, the Pokemon returns to the PokeBall.

"But first, tell me a little about yourself..."

"My name is Satoshi, professor..." I solemnly reply. A trying look is expressed upon his features, as he attempts to imprint my persona into his brain. After a moment, he smiles and points to a picture frame on the wall. It shows him with a boy around my age.

"That is my grandson. He's been your rival since you both were babies," explains Professor Oak. The boy is sporting spiky brown hair, a black golf shirt with the collar flipped, blue jeans, and an arrogant and cocky smirk plastered across his face. The professor scratches his head, dumbfounded.

"Erm, what was his name again?" asks the senile male. I nearly fall on my head at the idiocy of this question. The professor mumbles...

"...Er, was his name Shigeru?" I nod my head. The puzzled contortion on the Professor's face disappates, and he smiles.

"That's right! I remember now! His name is Shigeru!" Professor Oak turns back to me, a serious look on his face, with the same boyish glint in his eye.

The professor exclaims, "Satoshi! Your very own POKEMON legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventure with Pokemon awaits! Let's go!" Then the light begins to fade, and I find myself falling into the darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

In a quiet town called Pallet, the sun rises. The Dodrio begins to caw, signalling daybreak. Within this quiet town is a small two story house, home to a woman and her son, who just turned ten not too long ago. Resting upon the second floor of this house is the young boy, slumped over on the carpet, his NES in front of him, still on and running. The television is still flickering with the gameplay, and his bed is off to the side. It sits there, unused and untidy, like the rest of his room. The boy suddenly awakens, and he shoots upwards, instantly aware of his surroundings. He checks himself, and when he knows he is all in one piece, sighs.

_It was all just a dream..._

Today, Satoshi sets off for his Pokemon adventure. He gets dressed, wearing his blue jeans, red jacket, and his favourite red cap. Pulling on his backpack and shoes, he makes his way downstairs. The main floor is in sharp contrast to it's counterpart upstairs. Everything is clean and crisp. The floor, appliances, and furniture are all sparkling, and not a speck of dirt can be found. Nonetheless, the surroundings give off an air of hominess.

"Morning mom," mumbles Satoshi. All he gets is a sigh in return.

"What's wrong mom?" asks the boy. His mom is usually cheery, scurrying around the house to finish the chores.

"You're all grown up...I'm going to miss you. But all boys leave home someday. It said so on TV," she replies. Satoshi holds back a sigh.

_You can't believe everything you hear on TV, mom._

"Oh, yes. Professor Oak, next door, was looking for you," she finishes. With that, she turns around and continues whatever she was doing. Satoshi blinks at her, and after a moment of silence, turns to the door and leaves the house.

A cool breeze crosses Satoshi's face, and flowers dance in the wind. Satoshi slowly lumbers over to the Oak family house and knocks on the door. A few moments pass, and there is still no reply. Satoshi shrugs. Instead of waiting, he grabs the door handle and lets himself in. As he opens the door, Satoshi comes face to face with a pretty girl with brown hair, wearing a green headband and dress. The girl giggles, and Satoshi blushes.

"Hi Satoshi! What brings you over so early?" giggles the girl. Satoshi turns redder. This girl's name is Daisy, granddaughter to Professor Oak and his crush for as long as he can remember.

_How embarrassing..._

There is nothing but silence, as the two continue to stare at one another.

_ Daisy is so pretty...wait._

_ Why am I here again? _Daisy looks away first, and blurts out, "Areyoulookingforhim? ...I mean, my brother Shigeru -he is out at Grandpa's lab..." A flustered look creeps onto her face. Satoshi stares blankly, and shakes his head.

_Right...I was looking for..._

"Do you know where P-professor Oak is, Daisy...?" stumbles Satoshi.

"Oh! I'm not sure," replies Daisy, "he might be in the lab too, you should check there. I'll... see you later then, Satoshi." She looks off to the side, and mumbles,

"Too bad, I...thought you came here to see me," as she closes the door.

Dumbfounded, the young boy stands and stares and the red door.

_Might as well head to the professor's lab. _With that thought in mind, Satoshi leaves the vicinity. Along the way, he meets up with Bob, and jolly and easily impressed fellow.

"Technology is incredible! You can now store and recall items and Pokemon as data via PC," exclaims the man. Ignoring the man, Satoshi walks into the professor's laboratory.

The inside of the laboratory was filled with rows upon rows of books. Satoshi walks past the shelves and the professor's aides, who study pokemon alongside Professor Oak. Further in the lab are many complex machines. On Satoshi's right is a table that contained three PokeBalls. As he approached them, he notices and spiky-haired figure. The said figure glances over, and sneers, "What, it's only Satoshi?"

It was Shigeru, his rival and former friend. Grandson of the famed Professor Oak of Pallet Town, and obnoxious brother to Daisy.

_Shigeru is so grating on the nerves... _Satoshi ignores him, and walks towards the table. However, Shigeru steps in front of him. "Gramps isn't around," he replies snidely. Seeing how there was no reason to stay in the lab then, Satoshi hurries out.

_If the professor isn't at home or at the lab, where could he be...? Is he out of town?_


	3. Chapter 3

Satoshi stormed through Pallet Town, annoyed. He wanted his Pokemon. Professor Oak was looking for him...but he was nowhere to be found. As he came near his house, he passed a sign.

_PALLET TOWN_

_ Shades of your journey await!_

The young boy scoffed. It was true, his so called journey was nothing but a shade, nonexistent. He walked passed his house, and approached the town's end. There in front of him, sat tall grass. Grass that contained Pokemon.

_Perhaps the professor is at Viridian City..._

Satoshi thought it over. His mother had always told him never to walk into tall grass, as pokemon could appear at any time and attack. However, he was incredibly curious to what the professor wanted from him. He scanned the area, and took a step forward-

"Hey wait! Don't go out!"

Satoshi turned around, and say an old man in a lab coat speed walking towards him, a mixed look of anger and worry etched on his face. It was Professor Oak! When the professor reached him, he was huffing and puffing. Satoshi waited for him to catch his breath. After a few moments, the professor popped right up.

"It's unsafe! Wild Pokemon live in tall grass!" cried Professor Oak, " You need your own Pokemon for your protection."

Satoshi looked at the ground, ashamed. He let his feelings take control, and he realized he could have been seriously hurt. The professor looked at the boy's downtrodden expression. He felt bad for the boy. He knew that Satoshi was only looking for him, because he was going to give him his first Pokemon. The professor smiled. " I know! Here, come with me!"

Together, the two marched back to the Professor's laboratory. _Perhaps today won't be so bad after all._

When they arrived, Shigeru was still waiting near the back of the laboratory. As Satoshi and Professor Oak approached him, Shigeru groaned, "Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!"

The professor and a quizzical look on his face. "Shigeru? Let me think...oh that's right, I told you to come! Just wait!" The professor turned back to Satoshi. "Here, Satoshi. There are three Pokemon here." He pointed at the PokeBalls on the table.

Satoshi glanced at the table. "Haha! The Pokemon are held inside these PokeBalls," said the Professor.

_ I could have told him that. No need to answer the obvious questions, Prof._

Professor Oak continued, "When I was young, I was a serious Pokemon Trainer. But now, in my old age, I have only these three left. You can have one. Go on, choose!"

Shigeru seethed with anger and annoyance. "Hey! Gramps! No fair! What about me?"

"Be patient, Shigeru. You can have one, too!" said Professor Oak patiently.

Satoshi walked over to the table. He went to the ball closest to him. When he picked up the PokeBall, a blue-green spotted reptilian creature popped out, carrying a green onion-like bulb on it's back.

"I see! Bulbasaur is your choice. It's very easy to raise. So Satoshi, you want to go with the Grass Pokemon Bulbasaur?" exclaimed the professor.

_Hold your Rapidash, professor. I was just looking. _"I'm just looking, sir," replied Satoshi. He walked over to the next PokeBall. He picked up the PokeBall, and tossed it on the ground. Upon impact, out came a light blue turtle, brimming with confidence.

"Hm! Squirtle is your choice. It's one worth raising. So, Satoshi, you've decided on the Water Pokemon Squirtle?" asked Professor Oak, still grinning ear to ear. He received the same reply.

"Hurry up, Satoshi! You're taking so long!" said Shigeru, impatience laced in his voice.

Satoshi glared back at his rival. He walked over to the furthest PokeBall. As he reached towards it, he felt something. This one was the one. Satoshi pointed at it and said, "I choose this one!"

"You didn't even let him out yet, Satoshi." replied Professor Oak. As Satoshi hand touched the ball, it flashed brilliantly. When the light faded, an orange reptilian theropod was moving about cautiously, it's flame tipped tale waving in the air. The professor looked worried for a second, but quickly regained his composure.

"Ah, Charmander is your choice. You should raise it patiently. So Satoshi, you're claiming the Fire Pokemon Charmander?"

_Is the professor losing his hearing?_ "Yes Professor, I choose Charmander!"

"This Pokemon is really quite energetic!" said the Professor.

_What's that supposed to mean? _Charmander jumpily ran to Satoshi.

Shigeru quickly walked over and grabbed the PokeBall in the middle. "I'll take this one, then!"

Squirtle waddled over to it's new trainer. "Hmph, my Pokemon looks a lot tougher than yours," bragged the spiky-haired boy.

Satoshi ignored him, and went to Professor Oak.

"If a wild Pokemon appears, your Pokemon can battle it. With it at your side, you should be able to reach the next town," explained the Pokemon Prof.

Satoshi nodded and thanked the professor. He was about to leave when Shigeru yelled at him, "Wait, Satoshi! Let's check out our Pokemon! Come on, I'll take you on!"


End file.
